


Trust

by GarbageChic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants to know why Oliver never drank the coffee she brought him in the foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr.

**Trust**

 

"Oliver."

"Mmmmm."

"Oliver."

"Mmmmm."

"OLIVER!"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"So why didn't you drink the coffee?"

"What coffee?"

"The coffee I brought you."

"Felicity, it's 2am and if you haven't noticed I've been asleep for the last few hours."

"I'm not talking about now silly. Why would I be bringing you coffee at 2am?"

"Felicity..."

"I'm talking about the cup of coffee I brought you when all hell broke loose back in starling city."

"Felicity, that was months ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because I just realized that you never touched it."

"5 months later?"

"Yep."

"In the middle of the night."

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. Now tell me why."

"I never got the chance to. You came in with the coffee, we talked, then your phone alerted you that the satellite trace came back with a location and I had to leave."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. Don't think I didn't notice the way you hesitated when you touched the mug. You barely even touched it."

"I..."

"You what, Oliver?"

"Uhhhh..."

"..."

"I hate it when you give me that look."

"…"

"Ok. Yes I hesitated because the last time you handed me a drink it was drugged. And I thought that maybe you might have tried to drug me again so that I wouldn't go fight Ras. Especially since I'd just survived a plane crash and you were already mad at me for going on a suicide mission."

"So you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you Felicity, I trust you with my life. But at that moment, the city was in danger and I was the only one who knew how to stop Ras and I couldn't ignore the feeling I had that maybe you'd try to stop me again."

"Well to be honest, the thought did cross my mind but I knew that drugging you wouldn't have worked; it would have only delayed the inevitable. Just like I knew that drugging you in Nanda Parbat was definitely pointless and that we weren't going to get away. But I had to try. If I didn't, I would never have forgiven myself for giving up and leaving you behind with those psychotic murderers."

"Hey, hey. Come here. Don't cry, Felicity. It's all over now. Ras is dead, the city's safe, I'm alive and we're together now."

"Sometimes I still think this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up in my apartment all alone."

"Then maybe I should pinch you to prove that it isn't all a dream."

"Oliver Queen, don't you dare!"

"How about we go back to sleep."

"Mmmm...good idea. And in the morning I'm going to bring you a cup of coffee and you're going to drink it all mister."

"I would never turn down coffee from the love of my life. Even if it was drugged."

"….."

"Ow!"

_-fin-_


End file.
